1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to archery bow vibration dampers, bow stabilizers, and bow accessory mounts.
2. Description of Prior Art
The accuracy of a hunting or target bow depends largely on elimination of extraneous motions of the bow. Even minute motions or vibrations have an amplified affect on the arrow trajectory. For this reason, archery bows have been provided with a variety of vibration damping devices. For example, a soft compound such as rubber may be attached to the bow riser to absorb vibration. Various materials, configurations, and placements of soft attachments are shown in the prior art. Another device seen in the prior art is a capsule of gel or liquid, including mercury, in the bow riser for the same purpose. However, these mechanisms are not fully effective.
Precision hunting bows are often provided with a stabilizer, which is a mass extending forward from the bow riser on a rod. This balances the bow longitudinally about the grip so the bow does not rotate to an over-shoot position by gravity upon release of the arrow. It also adds inertia that reduces bow vibrations.
It is desirable to shock-mount the stabilizer on the bow riser, for effective vibration damping. U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,486 of Enomoto shows stabilizers mounted to a bow by dampers that screw into the front of the bow riser. The present invention is an improved shock mount for bow stabilizers that is more effective and more flexible in its usage configurations.
The main objective of the present invention is provision of an archery bow vibration damper that is highly effective and is flexible in configuration. A further objective is a bow vibration damper that works with or without a bow stabilizer, and can act as a shock mount for standard bow accessories, including stabilizers, on the front and/or back sides of the bow riser. A further objective is quick, tool-less assembly and installation of the damper in the riser, and quick tool-less attachment of accessories on the damper.
These objectives are achieved in an archery bow vibration damper that is mounted in an open chamber passing through a bow riser from front to back. A tube of soft but supportive material, such as rubber is pushed into the chamber. A tightly fitting shaft, preferably of metal with internal threads at each end, is pushed into the tube. The shaft provides damped mass and shock mounting for stabilizers and other accessories on the front and/or back of the bow riser. Installation of the damper requires pushing the soft tube through the chamber from the front of the riser, then pushing the shaft through the tube from the front or back. The shaft preferably has a cross section outline that varies in size or shape along the length of the shaft to resist slippage of the shaft in the tube.